Chocholate
by Hitsugaya ShiroRen
Summary: Fic spesial valentine(Belum sampai tanggal)...Karin dan Hitsugaya mulai berkencan...apa mereka bisa menjadi pasangan untuk selamanya?...HitsuKarin sesekali buat ajaaa...OOC(Mungkin).


**Chocholate...**

Sebenarnya ni fic dah dari dulu mau saya buat sebelum fic family game dan lain2nya.

Cuma saya kepikiran kalau fic ini jelek jadi saya ngak update.

Tapi sekarang saya update kok.

Tapi udh diedit dong.

Maafin saya ya kalau fanfic nya judulnya aneh,jelek,gaje,banyak penulisan yang salah,ceritanya ngak nyambung...saya mohon maaf sedalam-dalam nya...

**Kalau Mau Kasih Kritik,Saran,dan pertanyaan Silahkan**

Tanpa bicara panjang lebar lagi silahkan dibaca...^_^

**DISCLAIMER:**Bleach Punya Om Tite Kubo...

**Don't Like Di Like ajaaa...**

* * *

"Kurosakiiii" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut putih seputih salju dan mungil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Ada apa Toushiro?"kata seorang pemuda berambut orange yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho untukmu,ee too bisakah kau menyerahkan surat ini pada karin?"Tanya Toushiro sambil menyodorkan surat berwarna biru.

"eeee,hanya karena itu kamu teriak-teriak memanggilku?"tanya si jeruk campur duren*Author dicincang ichigo*.

"Hai..."jawab toushiro dengan muka merona merah.

"ehem,jadian ya toushiro?"ujab ichigo.

"Tidakk aku tidak pernah jadian dengan karinn,dan Hitsugaya-Taicho untk mu."jawab toushiro sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho apa kurosaki merpekaosmu?"tanya byakuya yang entah kapan datangnya."tidak mungkin"jawab duren dan shiro-chan*Author Dibankai sama ichigo dan toushiro*.

"udahh ah,gue mau antarin ni surat,nanti shiro-chan bakalan gak sabaran."Kata ichigo lansung shunpdo takut toushiro ngebunuhnya karena disebut shiro-chan.

"dasar kau dureennn."teriak dari tadi Cuma swead-drop.

"hah...sejak kapan lo disitu byakuya?perasaan tadi lo lagi beri makan ikan?" kata toushiro.

"Hisana anak kita tak menghiraukan ayahnya...HUWEEE"tangis byakuya keras-keras sambil gulung-gulung gajee*Author Dibankai senbozakura*.

Hitsugaya Sweat-drop.

"saya pergi dulu,Byakuya-Taicho"kata hitsugaya dengan cepat takut di peluk byakuya.

"tunggu toushiro panggil aku tousan"Kata Byakuya pasang wajah sedih+mata berkaca-kaca,+berdiri bengkok(emang byakuya tongkat apa?kox bisa bengkok?).

"hah..."jawab toushiro berjalan kerarah byakuya dan menatapnya sambil berkata"loe gak salah makan obatkan byakuya-taicho?".

"Hisana anak kita durhaka.."teriak Byakuya..

* * *

-H-

Didunia manusia.

"karin ada surat dari toushiro,surat nya ichi-nii letak dimeja makan."kata ichigo kesal lalu membuka kulkas,lalu duduk disofa sambil nonton Fairy Tail(ichigo suka fairy tail ya?)."Yea Yea Yea The rock city boy Yea yea yea the rock city boy" ichigo nyanyi sambil nari nari gaje*Author dibankai ichigo hal itu karin langsung swead pandangan karin beralih.

'surat dari toushiro?'bisik karin didalam karin langsung berlari mengambil surat di karin berlari kekamarnya,alhsil karin mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat isi pesan itu..

To:My Beatiful Cat

Hai kucingku yang lagi hari valentine ya,cepat sekali baru tahun lalu kamu mengajakku kali ini jangan ke mall ya bagaimana kabarmu?

From:Hitsugaya Toushiro

'apa?gue dibilang kucing?,emang gue mau ngajak lo ke mall apa?,dan apa lo gila nanyain kesehatan gue?ya gue baik baik saja lah.'kata kari dalam dia kembali mengambil kertas dan amplop berwarna hijau,lalu menulis pesan.

"Ichi-nii"teriak ichigo langsung lari kearah karin menyuruhnya mengantarkan surat yang baru karin tulis kepada toushiro.

* * *

-H-

Setelah samapai di soul society ichigo langung ke kantor divisi membuka kantor divisi 10 ichigo melihat toushiro sedang duduk sambil mengerjakan paperworknya yang ichigo langsung berteriak"Woiii,Toushiro Surat Dari Kekasih jauh sudah sampai n-."belum sempat ichigo menyelesaikan langsung ditodong sama hyourinmaru sama hitsugaya."sudah berapa kali gue bilang,panggil gue siapa yang kamu bilang kekasih jauh hah?"kata toushiro sambil masan muka menelan ludahnya dan berkata "dari kari-"belum sempat ichigo menyelesaikan 2 katanya agi,toushiro uda langsung merebut surat karin dari tangan ichigo,lalu toushiro langsung membuka toushiro menyesal karena telah membuka isi surat itu yang bertuliskan.

To:My Short Dragon

Hai nagaku yang aku pasti lagi mengerjakan paperworkmu yang menggunung ya?.hahahhaha itu sih karma elo yang suka iya nanti valentine kita gak bakal ke mall lagi nagaku yang pendek kamu ingat tidak waktu kita kemall tahun lalu?hahaha kamu lucu waktu tempatnya kamu yang nentuin ya nagaku yang terpendek didunia.

From:Kurosaki Karin

'What's gue naga terpendek?,kamu jadi orang gila ya?'.kata hitsugaya dalam hati yang sudah mau membunuh karin.

* * *

-H-

Seminggu pun berlalu ichigo sudah lelah menjadi tukang pos hitsugaya dan hari valentine tinggal 4 hari sekarang sang taicho chibi tidak lagi mengerjakan paperworknya tetapi dia didapur sedang membuat toushiro membuat coklat berbentuk membuat 20 buah coklat.

Lalu hyourinmaru bertanya"nee..Master kamu membuat 60 coklat untuk siapa?"tanya sang naga es Hyourinmaru.

"gue bakal memberi karin 7 buah coklat,momo 4,ukitake 3,unohana 3,kyoraku 3,komamura 3,soi fong,kira3,hisagi3,soutaicho 3,byakuya 2,renji 2,ichigo 2,rukia 3,dan 2 untuk author."jawab toushiro.

"jadi sisa buat siapa?jangan-jangan master mau jualan coklat ya?"goda Hyourinmaru

"gak mungkin gua jualan mau gue makan sendiri"kata toushiro dengan wajah kesal.

* * *

-H-

Saat hari valentine.

"karin kita ke taman bermain aja ya."kata toushiro dengan wajah merah merona.

"hai..."jawab karin.

Dan mereka berduapun berjalan ke taman bermain sesampai disana mereka duduk di sebuah karin memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru kepada toushiro yang juga sedang memberikan bungkusan kepada karin.

"happy valentine karin/toushiro"jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Toushiro maukah kau..."kata karin gugup.

"mau apa?"tanya toushiro cool.

"menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya?"kata karin dengan muka semerah rambut renji.

"mau,aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu."kata toushiro tetap menaha imej coolnya.

Lalu mulut merreka mulai berciuman dan mereka menjadi tontonan anak-anak yang masih dibawah umur atau batita.

* * *

Rudi:"Hiyaahh,Akhirnya selesai juga ni ya kalau ceritanya gak nyambung...soalnya saya masih pemula^_^..

Toushiro:"Hiiih...Author sialan..."

Rudi:"Shiro-Chan Jahat Dechhh"

Toushiro:"Apa kau bilang"*Uda siapin muka angker*

Rudi:"ihhh...gak ada?"

Toushiro:"Tadi gue dengar tau..."

Rudi:"dengar ya kirain gx dengar"

Toushiro:"Dasar Author sinting,gila,streess,edan,malas,jorok,dan jelek.."

Rudi:"Huwee...Shiro-Chan jahat dechh...kan masih umur 12 tahun(umur cina 13 tahun)...jangan diejek donk,nanti besar jadi seganteng shiro-chan lo saya shiro-chan bakal naksir"

Toushiro:"Hoekkk"(Muntahh)

Rudi:"atau mau naksir sekarang aja shiro-chan?"

Toushiro:"Bankai!Daiguren-"

Rudi:"Hiii...Jangan.."

Toushiro:"Hyourinmaru"

Rudi:"please...REVIEW."

W


End file.
